Ice
}} Ice is one of the four main elements of Ninjago. This element corresponds with the Shurikens of Ice, the Ice Dragon, and the Titanium Dragon, and is generally associated with the color white or light blue. According to Sorla, water is connected to Ice. The power of frozen water is often used to immobilize certain enemies as a distraction and is even seen to defeat villains with the power of cryokinesis immediately. Despite this, in "Curseworld, Part I," Zane's ice stalled a ghost instead of destroying it, as ice is water in solid form. Users' Abilities *'Cryokinesis/Glaciokinesis' - The user can create and manipulate ice (usually used to coat surfaces frictionless and enemies solid with a layer of ice), create ice constructs (escape routes, barriers, etc.), or extinguish fires. **'Cryokinetic Flight' - The user can propel themselves up with ice (possibly only in an environment with low gravity), as seen in "The Void," when Zane propels himself with ice in the outer space. **'Ice Blast' - As demonstrated by the Elemental Master of Ice, the user can release ice over a specific target area causing great damage and/or delivering great shock waves of pure force. **'Freezing' - The user can freeze anything via touching the target with their hands or feet. **'Ice Sphere Projection' - As seen in "Codename: Arcturus," the user can create balls of ice to freeze everything that will come in contact. **'Cryokinetic Surfing' - As displayed by Zane in "Day of the Great Devourer" and "The Darkness Comes," the user can create a path made of ice to surf on for transportation. **'Cryokinetic Constructs' - Allows the user to create things alive out of Ice and control them. Zane used this to make and control the Blizzard Sword Masters, Blizzard Archers, and Boreal. **'Cryo-Telekinesis' - As shown in "Corruption," the user can use ice to control, move, or manipulate objects. **'Corruption Inducement' - Ice that corrupts those it touches. Zane used this to control the Blizzard Warriors. ***'Power Negation' - When Ice is corrupted it is shown to be like Vengestone and cancel out the Shapeshifting abilities of the Formlings and neutralizing other Elemental Powers. *'Elemental Shield' - The user can create an Ice Elemental Shield. Via the users' True Potential *'Ice Mimicry' - The user can transform temporarily their body completely in ice. **'Cold Generation' - The user can reduce the kinetic energy of atoms meaning they effectively make things colder. In "Corruption," with the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu in his scepter, Zane was able to generate enough cold and ice to freeze the Never-Realm in a harsh eternal winter. **'Ice Shield Construction' - The user can create shields of ice that can protect against an adversary. **'Ice Beam Emission' - The user can produce a powerful beam of ice that freezes everything instantly. As the Ice Emperor, Zane was able to use the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu in his scepter to generate beams of Ice energy such as when punishing Grimfax, or when attacking Lloyd and Akita. **'Ice Tornado Generation' - The user can generate vortexes composed of ice. The vortex can be projected as a long-ranged attack or as a tornado of ice for both offensive and/or defensive purposes. **'Ice/Cold Immunity' - If the user is in a cold area, the user cannot be harmed or feel cold. **'Ice Explosion Inducement' - As displayed by Zane in "Once Bitten, Twice Shy," the user can cause an explosion of ice energy to freeze everything in the area. Notable Uses Tick Tock *After Zane realized who he is, he unlocked his True Potential and unleashed a huge beam of ice toward the Treehorn Queen leaving her in an incapacitated state. The Titanium Ninja *As a last resort, Zane unleashes a huge burst of ice freezing the Overlord, before dying as well. Vengeance is Mine! *When Zane got to use the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, he froze Aspheera and the Pyro Vipers. Symbol The symbol of Ice appears to be a wolf. This likely symbolizes Zane's loyalty to his friends, as a wolf would be loyal to its pack. Notable Users *First Elemental Master of Ice **Over a hundred generations ***Past Elemental Master of Ice ****Zane *P.I.X.A.L. (formerly; only with Zane when she had half of his power source) Water *Nya Amber *Skylor Staff of Elements *Master Chen (formerly) *Kai (formerly) Creation *First Spinjitzu Master **Wu Destruction *First Spinjitzu Master **Garmadon Energy *First Spinjitzu Master **Lloyd Garmadon Golden Power *First Spinjitzu Master **Lloyd Garmadon (formerly) Creatures *Ice Serpent (non-canon) *Ice Dragon/Ultra Dragon *Ice Dragon *Titanium Dragon *Firstbourne *Boreal Trivia *No user of Ice has ever shown the ability to manipulate ice that they didn't create. *When Ice is corrupted, it has the same abilities of both Dark Matter and Vengestone as Zane was able to turn Grimfax and his army into Blizzard Warriors in "Corruption," and when Lloyd and Kataru weren't able to use their powers in "A Fragile Hope." **This explains why Cole wasn't able to free one of the frozen Formlings when he used his Earth Punch in "The Never-Realm." Gallery Shruikens of Ice.png|The Shurikens of Ice Zaneicdsymbol.jpg|Ice Symbol The Six elemental symbols.png|The Ice symbol along with the elemental symbols of Energy, Water, Lightning, Fire, and Earth Cgi Shuriken of ice.png|A single Shuriken of Ice|link=Shurikens of Ice SoR Forge of Ice.PNG|The Forge of Ice Ice Master.jpg|The previous Elemental Master of Ice before Zane NRGZane1.png|Zane's True Potential Zaneice.jpg|Zane using Ice against the Treehorn Queen Frozensnakes.jpg|Zane using Ice to immobilize the Serpentine MoS19Beams.png ZaneICE.jpg|Zane using Ice against the Stone Army ZaneShield.png|Zane's Elemental Shield IceWheel.png|A frozen noodle truck. Wu cru elements.jpg HoTIce.jpeg MoS57Ice.png MoS64Ice.png MoS40Ice.jpeg|Skylor using the power of Ice. MoS32Ice.jpeg Digitaloverlorddefeat2.png WTZaneIce.png MoSEp75FrozenKai.png MoSEp75FrozenMechanic.png MoS79Frozen.png MoS77Ninja.png MoS79Zane Freezing Mr. E.jpg MoS95 Elements.jpg EAX6123UwAEMHoT.jpeg Icestaff.gif|Zane using his scepter to punish Grimfax for failing, but then chooses to spare him and give him a second chance to make up. 71E1BE91-EE79-4E34-A4B1-4DE6A9B1D353.jpeg|Nya controls Ice for the first time. 20191129_152829.gif|Boreal using Ice to trap Lloyd. Zane FS.gif|Ice Forbidden Spinjitzu de:Eis pl:Lód Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ice Category:Elements Category:Ninjago Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninja Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Airjitzu Category:2016 Category:Main Elements Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:Rebooted Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time Category:Sudo-Element Category:Ninja's Abilities Category:Zane's Abilities Category:2018 Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Possession Category:Skybound Category:Hunted Category:March of the Oni Category:2019 Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Pilot Episodes Category:Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Decoded Category:2020 Category:LEGO Universe Category:LEGO Dimensions